


Standing Up 69

by bibliophileemily



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophileemily/pseuds/bibliophileemily
Summary: Look at the title. Do you really need one?





	Standing Up 69

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fructoselollipop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fructoselollipop/gifts).



“It’s not what it looks like,” Belle said for what seemed like the thousandth time since Emma arrived at the emergency room.

“Well, you need to explain exactly what happened then, Miss French,” Emma said tersely, “because when Dr. Whale calls me in to report a domestic violence case and the bruises are there to back up his claim…”

“He did not hit me! I swear!”

“It wouldn’t be the first time a battered woman’s tried to cover up for an abusive boyfriend,” Dr. Whale muttered to Emma. “And it doesn’t help that Mr. Gold’s refusing to discuss the matter.”

“I’m not covering up anything!” Belle cried. “I fell!”

Emma looked at Dr. Whale. “Why don’t you leave us alone for a moment? Maybe she’ll say more.”

As soon as he left, Emma fixed Belle with a hard look.“OK, I can tell whenever someone is lying, so don’t make up a story. How did you get those bruises?”

“I told you; I fell.”

“All right, you fell. What made you fall?”

Belle bit her lip and looked away.

“Was it Mr. Gold?

"N-no…”

“You’re lying.”

To Emma’s surprise, Belle blushed furiously. “Look, I really didn’t want to bring it up, but…”

“What did she say?”

Emma couldn’t respond at first; she was too busy avoiding looking anywhere but Jefferson.

“She…she said they were…” She stared resolutely at her cup of cocoa.

“They were what?” Jefferson asked.

“They were…well…you know…”

Jefferson cocked an eyebrow. “Sex?”

She winced. “Yeah.”

“And she fell out of bed?”

Emma flushed. “No, not quite; they were…” She shifted in her seat. “You know…s-stand…”

“Sixty-nine?” Jefferson’s facial expression had shifted from interest to mild nausea.

“What? Oh, no! Hell no! Standing up!”

“…oh.” Jefferson shrugged. “That’s not as bad as I thought it would be.”

“Great,” Emma said. “You have no idea how many drinks I’m going to need to get that image out of my mind.”

“I’ll buy you the first three.”

“Trying to get me drunk?”

Jefferson’s only response was a smile, one that Emma returned.

“So…that was an interesting jump your mind made,” she said nonchalantly. “Seemed like you’d been thinking about it before hand.”

Now it was his turn to blush. “Your logic doesn’t make any sense.”

“Neither does yours.”

“Hey, you two,” Ruby said from behind the counter. “You do know the diner’s closing in less than a minute?”

“We’re on our way out,” Emma answered before looking back at Jefferson. “Come on. Let’s hit the liquor store on our way back.”

“Why?”

“Because I wasn’t kidding when I said I needed to clear my head. Besides,” she lowered her voice seductively. “I’m going to need some liquid courage if you want me to do what you’re thinking about.”

Jefferson adjusted his scarf. “You’d…you’d want to?”

“Give me enough alcohol, and I’ll try anything once.”

“Anything?”

Emma leaned forward and kissed him just long enough to be inappropriate for being out in public.

“Anything.”

Ruby watched them leave while she locked the doors and flipped the “open” sign to “closed.” As a waitress, she always got to overhear the best parts of other people’s conversations (when would people learn gossiping in a diner wasn’t the best plan?). Today was no different; hearing Emma and Jefferson discussing sex positions was gossip enough already (she totally called that they were screwing already), but she’d definitely never heard of “standing up sixty-nine” before.

She chewed on her pen while she calculated the deposit, then locked up the money in the safe and turned off the lights, but instead of heading to the back of the inn where she lived with Granny, she headed to the second guest room and tapped on the door with a coded rhythm. It opened instantly, and she stepped inside right into August’s waiting arms.

“I was hoping you’d come visit me tonight,” he said, burying his nose in her hair.

She pulled away so she could kiss him properly, lazily running her tongue along his upper lip. He returned the kiss with matched vigor, moving his hands down the length of Ruby’s back and reaching down to cup her curves through her booty shorts.

“Have I mentioned how much I love those shorts?” he gasped after they pulled apart for breath.

“Love to see them on the floor of your room,” she said coyly, slowly fingering the buttons of his shirt.

They made short work of their clothing, ripping garments off each other with little concern for decorum. It wasn’t until Ruby was only in her bra and August was naked except for his scarf that she finally pushed him down to sit on the bed and climbed into his lap, all legs and breasts and smeared red lipstick.

“I want to try something new,” she whispered into his ear.

“You always want something new,” he said, shivering as her hips rubbed against him just right. “What is it this time?”

“Sixty-nine…”

“That’s not new.”

“…standing up.”

August blinked; that _was_ new. “Where did you hear about that?”

“Around. Come on; do you want to or not?” She bounced a little, causing August to shudder again.

“This feels just fine like this.”

“Come on, August,” she said, getting off of him so she could unhook her bra. “It’ll be fun.”

“But how…” He paused, momentarily distracted by her naked breasts. “How would it even work?”

“We can figure it out. Together.”

It was easier than they thought it would be; August lay back on the bed while Ruby knelt over his waist, her legs wrapped around his shoulders. He sat up, supporting her with his hands, then carefully stood up.

“You OK?” he asked Ruby.

“Mm-hm,” she said. August waited for her to say something, but her mouth opened for an entirely different reason, spurring him to offer similar administrations. Ruby giggled; she was always ticklish at first. The vibrations of her laugh sent shivers down his spine; he felt his knees weaken a bit.

“Better be careful there,” he said haltingly. “Wouldn’t want me to lose my balance.” Ruby bumped him hard with her knee. The message was clear: less talk, more sex, and he was more than happy to comply. They got into a rhythm, broken only by small grunts and moans of pleasure, most of them coming from August, and things were going just right when Ruby decided to do that one thing with her tongue and August felt his knees give out. He had just enough forethought to tip his body backwards so that they would fall on the bed, but they still landed awkwardly, arms and legs and long black-and-red hair everywhere.

“You had to do that thing with your tongue,” he groaned.

“My head was starting to hurt,” she said nonchalantly. “I was upside down for too long.”

He nodded. “Right, that would be a problem.” He looked at her, naked and disheveled and so utterly beautiful. “So what now?”

She held up a condom and tore open the package with her teeth. “I’ll put this on for you,” she said. “But I’m not going to use my hands.”

August leaned back against the pillows. “I’m so glad I came back to Storybrooke.”

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Tumblr (6/7/12) as a birthday gift for FructoseLollipop


End file.
